


Mad About You

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: Set After 5x19 Immortal Kombat. Kara and Lena work on taking down her evil family. Kara flys Lena home where they discuss their strained friendship and some unresolved feelings on both their ends.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. I wanted to write a story about what I would want to happen to SuperCorp at the beginning of SG Season 6.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> Any all criticism is welcome.  
> Happy reading and  
> Happy SuperCorp Sunday

“Okay, what now?” Lena asked tentatively as she was still trying to reel in her emotions from Kara’s sincere acceptance of her apology. Lena looked at the Super, a deep rooted longing in her to have Kara embrace her in her strong arms. To hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay and things would be as they were before Lena had played Kara for a fool and dragged out her pain in the most Luthor way possible with deception. The brunette knew she had a long way to go to get back into Kara’s good graces. She knew things would never be quite the same but maybe there was still hope to salvage their broken friendship.

“Well there’s still one bad guy left to catch.” Kara gave her a small smile, a bit of apprehension still evident behind her big sapphire eyes. Yes they had stopped Leviathan. But there was still the matter of her narcissistic psychotic brother and his ever repetitive egomaniacal xenophobic plot to take over the world and rid it of its two Kryptonian inhabitants along with all other alien life.  
The pair shook hands as Lena said.  
“Let’s go take my brother down.” Both Lena and Kara smiled as they started plotting and scheming about a couple of ways to foil Lex’s plan. The problem was it seemed as though both Lex and Lillian had disappeared and gone off the grid.  
Kara had decided to circle the globe to try to see if she had any luck finding the missing Luthors. But with no luck on her part at all.  
Lena had spent the better part of the day trying to track her evil and vile family down from her lab but to no avail on her end either. It was getting close to midnight when Kara appeared in her lab again. 

She watched as Lena typed away at her keyboard and how her emerald eyes stared intently at her computer screen. The brunette was lost in her own thoughts and it wasn’t until Kara slowly approached Lena and stood beside her looking at the computer screen as well as she spoke.  
“I take it you had about as much luck tracking Lex and Lillian down as I did.” Kara huffed out.  
“It just doesn’t make any sense. How did they manage to just disappear.” Lena gritted out her Irish accent evident in her voice. “Ugh there has to be something we’re missing.” She continued to type and scroll away, keeping herself busy in any way she could. She was determined to find them no matter what it took. Lex and Lillian had to be stopped, granted she had never dealt with earth prime’s Lillian. But Lena guessed her mother was just as evil and conniving on this earth as she was on Earth-38. Once again she found herself the pawn in the Luthors’ schemes but she would be damned if she went down without a fight. Afterall she was a Luthor herself too and even more intelligent and cunning then both of those two xenophobes. Plus she and Kara were on the same side again. Together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Lena felt Kara’s eyes trained on her but continued to work it wasn’t until Kara let out a yawn and she stretched her arms out above her. “It’s getting late Lena how about we continue this in the morning?” Kara asked through another yawn. “Tired already Supergirl?” Lena cocked an eyebrow in Kara’s direction a sly smirk on her lips. “Well it has been a long day Lena and even Kryptonians need sleep.”  
Lena let out a giggle noticing Kara’s eyes starting to droop with exhaustion. “Okay well I’m almost done here you can go. I’ll be on my way home in the next 10 or 15 minutes.” Kara gave her a knowing look as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Lena Kieran Luthor I know you’re lying. If I wasn’t here to remind you to go home and sleep you would be here all night. So gather your things and I’ll fly you home so we can continue this tomorrow.” Kara told her. “But I’m so close I can feel it.” Kara glared at her. Lena let out a defeated sigh as she huffed “Fine, I’m going.”

Lena had gathered her purse and coat as Kara carried her bridal style in her arms all the way back to her penthouse. Kara landed softly on the balcony setting Lena on her feet as Lena opened the sliding terrace doors into her home. Kara stood awkwardly just between the doors and the living room.  
Lena gave her a quizzical look. “You know you are welcome to come in if you like.” She casually discarded her coat and placed it on her Italian marble counter and removed her boots.  
Kara stepped inside tentatively feeling a bit out of place as she kept her arms behind her back. “Would you like some tea?” Lena asked as she filled her black kettle with water and set it on the dark stove top.  
“Uh sure thanks.” Kara said looking around.  
“Is camomile okay?” Lena asked as she reached for the tea bags. “Yes that’s fine I like camomile.”  
The kettle whistled as Lena took the pot back to the counter and placed two black mugs in front of her as she filled them then placed a bag of camomile tea in each mug. She took some honey out from her cabinet and added a dolp into one of the mugs as she stirred it. “You still take yours with honey right?” Lena asked as she offered the steaming hot mug to Kara.  
Kara smiled as she reached out for the mug.  
Lena prepared her own tea as she made her way to her couch and took a seat. Kara still stood by the counter holding her mug.

“Kara are you alright?” Lena asked her as she noticed the blonde just staring at her mug as her gaze slowly came up to look at Lena . “It’s just the last time I was here I called you a villain.” Kara told her as she hung her head. Lena gave her a slight nod as she let out a pathetic little laugh trying to mask her painful memory of that night by just shrugging it off like another death threat.  
“Oh yeah you did but I mean in all fairness I kind of was acting like one.” Lena told her as she took a long sip of her tea. Kara’s head shot up immediately as she began to protest.  
“What Lena no you are not a villain and I’m really sorry that I ever said that and made you believe that I thought that about you.” Lena only nodded as she watched Kara swiftly make her way over to  
Lena on the couch. “It’s okay Kara really.” Kara reached out to take Lena’s hand as she said  
“No Lena it’s really not. I let other people’s opinions influence me and speak for me. You’re my friend Lena. I never gave up on you. I need you to know that.” Kara smiled at her looking at her with those crystal clear ocean eyes. “Kara I…”

“It’s okay Lena I know we both did and said some things we both did not mean and I forgive you. I just hope you can forgive me too. Because I really want our friendship to work, Lena. No more secrets, no more líes.” Those eyes were burning a hole through her she could feel their ache and pain in her soul as Lena looked down to their hands. Entwined just how Lena wished they actually were except there was one more secret Lena had yet to tell Kara and it seemed now would be a good time to tell her. They were starting their friendship over no more secrets or lies. Except Lena had always wanted more than just a friendship with Kara from the moment they met. But she never had the courage to admit her deep rooted loving and affectionate feelings towards her. Instead she filled Kara’s office with flowers and spent a fortune on CatCo. She thought her attempts at flirting were clear but dealing with an oblivious Kryptonian proved otherwise.  
So Lena took it upon herself to finally admit her long harbored feelings.

“Kara there’s something I need to tell you.” Lena said as she pulled her hand away from Kara’s. The Super gave her a sincere look “What is it Lena you know you can tell me anything.” Lena let out a deep sigh as she emotionally and mentally prepared herself to tell her best friend she loved her.  
“The reason your secret hurt me so much was because I’m in love with you Kara. I always have been since that moment you came into my office with your cousin so long ago. You didn’t judge me because of my last name. You were always on my side even when everyone else stood against me. You broke down my walls and you made me trust and feel again when I was numb. You were a breath of life into my otherwise lifeless existence. You Kara Danvers are my hero and you made me want to live my life again when I thought I had lost it all. I love you Kara.” Lena told her as she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes as she noticed how Kara’s face was in utter shock.  
“It’s okay Kara I don’t expect you to feel the same way. I just didn’t want any more secrets between us and I wanted you to know. If you feel the need to distance yourself from me to process this I will understand.” Lena said as she wiped at the stray tears that fell down her porcelain flushed cheeks as she nearly bolted up off the couch placing her mug down on her coffee table. There she did it she told Kara that she loved her and had also given her an out. The ball was in Kara’s court now.

“Lena I…” Kara began then stopped just as quickly as she started. Lena took a deep breath as she looked at the blonde as she spoke. “Kara it’s okay you don’t have to say anything. I understand.” Lena looked defeated as she reached for her tea once more seeking comfort in the warm liquid. She watched as  
Kara’s jaw clenched as she stood up getting closer to  
Lena. “You’re right Lena I don’t have to say anything when I could show you instead.” Lena was confused and she became even more so when she felt Kara pull her towards herself as she crashed her lips against her own. It took a few moments for Lena’s brain to register what had transpired. But when it all came to a crashing realization Lena quickly returned Kara’s kiss.  
The two let themselves get consumed in the taste of one another’s lips. It wasn’t until Lena eventually pulled away when the need for air became too much.  
Both women laughed as Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Kara said as she placed another quick peck on Lena’s kiss swollen lips.  
“Oh really how long Kara?” Lena asked as she looped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Well since we’re being honest...Ever since that day you came into Catco and asked me to attend your Fundraising Gala personally.” Kara felt herself blush.”Golly that’s a long time Supergirl.” Lena said through a laugh remembering the moment this Kryptonian dork used that word.

“Are you blushing Kara Danvers?” Lena laughed at the cute Kryptonian as she wove her fingers into the curls at the base of Kara’s neck. “Zor-EL” Kara corrected.  
“My real name is Kara Zor-EL.” Lena shook her head as she pronounced the name of the first time.  
“Kara Zor-EL. I like it, it suits you.” Lena said as she traced the ‘S’ on Kara’s suit with her long index finger enjoying the way Kara seemed to vibrate under her touch.Kara placed a loving kiss on her forehead then another loving kiss on her lips before she pulled away as she spoke. “Well it’s late so I should probably go and let you get some sleep.” Kara pulled away slowly, her hand still holding Lena’s. As she felt Lena pull her back towards her as she entwined their fingers. “Or you could stay.” Lena said suggestively biting her lower lip. “Lena I can’t.” Kara sighed as she looked at Lena who had a pleading look painted on her pretty face.

“Why not Kara? I think we’ve established that we both have feelings for eachother why can’t you spend the night like we used to before?”  
Kara sighed of course Lena would make this hard on her in more ways than one. “Because this time I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands to myself.” Kara told her as Lena came closer to her so that they were face to face. “Well what if I told you I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself either?” Lena told her as she gazed up into her eyes. Forest green piercing ocean blue.  
“It’s different Lena I’m not like everyone else my body is different.” Kara said looking down as she gently reached for Lena’s hand and placed it over her arousal. Realization hit Lena like a freight train.  
She felt her pussy clench at the length of it.  
“Oh Kara honey that’s not something to be ashamed of you’re different so what? That is what makes you all the more special to me.” Kara had tears stream down her face at Lena’s unwavering acceptance of her.  
“I love you Kara and nothing is going to change my feelings for you. Not even this.” Lena said as she tentatively reached out to Kara and pulled her into her embrace. “I love you too Lena so much you have no idea.” Kara breathed into her neck placing small lingering kisses on the side of her neck. “Oh I think I have a pretty big idea as to how much.” Lena said suggestively pressing herself against Kara feeling her shaft straining against her suit. “Rao Lena.”  
“Please stay Kara.” Lena told her as she pulled Kara into a kiss. “Please I need you.” Kara continued to kiss Lena as Kara gently gripped Lena’s waist, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around her own waist before she super sped towards Lena’s bedroom.

Kara sat herself at the edge of Lena’s California King sized bed with Lena straddling her lap as she continued to place kisses all over Kara’s face then down to her neck. “Le-na...wait my powers...I could hurt you.” Kara said as Lena kissed back up to her jaw then back to her lips. Before Lena got off of her and pulled out a small remote that she clicked as the whole penthouse was illuminated in a crimson glow. “Red sun lamps how did you know?” Kara questioned giving Lena a quizzical look. Lena laughed as she straddle Kara’s lap once more “Kara I am a Luthor after all don’t underestimate my needs in wanting to get a Super into my bed.” Lena gave her a sexy smirk. Kara laughed.

“You are something else Lena. I love you.” Kara said, pulling Lena closer kissing her as she slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Slowly placing kisses on the tops of Lena’s shoulders as Kara discarded her blouse. Leaving Lena in just her lacy black bra. Which Kara quickly discarded as well. Leaving Lena’s top half completely bare. Kara's eyes were glued to her large well rounded breasts. Kara instinctively took one of Lena’s rosy nipples into her mouth as she sucked lightly earning some breathy whines from Lena as Kara lavished the same attention to the other nipple as well.  
Lena dragged her nails through Kara’s scalp then all the way down towards the top of Kara’s cape.  
Before she knew what was happening Kara had her on her back as she made quick work of discarding both her jeans and lacy black panties and silk black socks.  
Lena was completely naked as Kara was still in her Super suit as Lena laughed “Kara please take off your suit.” Lena asked, sounding calm and collected a far cry from how she really felt.

Kara deactivated her suit and was back in her civilian clothes. Kara quickly placed her glasses on Lena’s night stand as she removed her coat, along with her long sleeve shift and nude colored bra. Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her as she unbuttoned her jeans slowly pulling the denim and her navy boxer briefs down discarding her own boots and socks in the process. The last thing Kara did was remove the hair tie from her blonde lush mane of curls. She stood completely naked in front of Lena. As the brunette’s eyes roamed Kara’s body admiring the toned muscles and soft skin. When Lena’s eyes finally landed on Kara’s cock which was a good 9 inches in length. The veins of the shaft seemed to throb as the length led back to a pair of well groomed balls covered in dark blonde curls and the reddish purple mushroom head leaked precum. Lena liked her lips at the sight of it.

Kara resumed her position on top of Lena lavishing kisses all over her neck taking her time to suck on the freckle in the middle of her neck. As she continued towards her breasts kissing in between her cleavage and sucking each nipple into the warm cavern of her mouth. She continued to kiss Lena down her belly until she reached her pussy. Kara kissed both of Lena’s thighs as she gently spread her legs open. Kara admired Lena’s most sensitive part. Noticing the dark patch of well trimmed and groomed pubic hair surrounding the area. Kara noticed how Lena’s arousal coated her outer pussy lips in slick. She slowly reached out and ran her index finger from the top of Lena’s pussy to the bottom. A generous amount of wetness gathered on Kara’s finger as Lena’s hips instinctively bucked at the contact. “You’re so wet Lena.” Kara told her inspecting the essence that covered her long digit as she brought it to her mouth and sucked. 

“Oh you taste so good Lena. I want to taste you a little more.”Kara said as she kneeled down at the edge of the bed as she pulled Lena with her as her head was caught in between Lena’s white porcelain creamy thighs.  
“Is that okay Lena?” Kara asked before she continued.  
“Yes Kara please need you to touch me.” With that Kara slowly started to place tiny butterfly kisses on Lena’s outer lips as she slowly let her tongue start to dip in between Lena’s delicate pink folds tasting her for the first time. “Oh Rao Lena you taste amazing and you feel so soft.” Kara continued to lick at Lena’s slick as she started to suck at the tender flesh earning a moan from Lena as Kara found her small little pink clit placing kisses on it and suck on it gently as Kara slowly started the thrust her index finger into Lena’s warm tight pussy. “Oh Ka-ra pleaseee don’t stop. It feels so good.” Kara nodded against Lena’s center as she added a second finger to her internal massage. Slowly thrusting her fingers deep as she continued to lick and kiss around Lena’s lower lips. She sucked on Lena’s sensitive clit as she felt Lena’s inner muscles tighten around her fingers knowing Lena was close. “Come for me Lena, come on baby I want to see you come for me.” Kara spoke against Lena’s pussy as she felt Lena’s pussy convulse in pleasure as Lena’s release came crashing all around her trapping Kara’s head in between her thighs. “KARA fuck!” Lena moaned out as she threaded her fingers into Kara’s blonde curly hair.  
Kara greedily slurped all of Lena’s essence as she licked the remains from her lips.

“That was incredible Kara.” Lena told her as she watched Kara crawl up the length of her body to place a loving kiss on her lips. Tasting herself in the process.  
“Now let me return the favor.” Lena said as she pushed Kara onto her back and situated herself at the edge of the edge of bed. Lena watched the length throb against Kara’s stomach aching to be touched. Lena gently wrapped her hand around the length, pumping the shaft gently as Kara’s hips bucked at the simulation.  
She continued pumping the length as her thumb circled the tip. “Lena oh shit that feels good.” Lena took that as a sign as she slowly closed her lips around the head of Kara’s cock sucking on the hardened flesh. “Fuck Lena don’t stop I’m close.” Lena continued to bob her head up and down only able to take about half of Kara’s length into her mouth and she continued to stroke the rest. “Lenaaa.” She felt the length throb and lengthen even more as Kara’s cum spilled out. Enjoying the way Kara shuttered with every pulse. “Was that good for you Kara?” Kara could only nod as Lena continued to stroke her cock. 

Kara’s dick was hard once more as Lena moved up the length of Kara’s body straddling her lap with her cock trapped between her thighs. Lena slowly started to rock her hips against Kara’s sliding her pussy lips up and down her cock. Lena shuddered when the tip of Kara’s cock bumped against her sensitive clit. “Oh yes.” Lena let out in a breathy moan.  
“Kara I want you inside me. I want us to make love to each other.” Lena told her as she guided the tip of Kara’s cock to her entrance hovering over the sensitive flesh as Kara spoke. “Please Lena I want to be inside you too to make love to you how I always dreamed of…” Kara’s words were cut off as Lena slowly sank down on the length of Kara’s impressive cock. Once Lena’s hips met against Kara’s she let out a groan.  
“Oh Lena you feel so good and tight around me.” Kara felt Lena adjust to the length of her cock inside her as her muscles rippled around her. “God Kara you're so big. I feel so full Mmm.” Lena moaned as she gently started to bounce on Kara’s lap. Enjoying the way Kara’s hands gripped her hips to help her ride her glorious length. Lena leaned forward as she balanced herself by grabbing onto Kara’s broad shoulders as she felt Kara start to thrust below her, increasing her pleasure . “Yes Kara just like don’t stop.” Lena told her as she continued to bounce up and down on Kara’s lap.

Kara’s gaze was on Lena’s chest enjoying the way Lena’s breasts bounced with every upwards thrust she made. As her gaze continued lower to watch herself disappear inside Lena’s warm and tight embrace enjoying the way Lena’s pussy stretched around her cock. The only thing better than watching the beauty above her ride her dick was feeling the way her inner muscles clenched around her cock attempting to milk the cum out of her shaft. When Kara sat up and brought one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth while her hand slipped in between their bodies to gently rub at Lena’s sensitive clit Lena nearly bucked out of Kara’s arms. “Oh shit, Kara yes please don’t stop, god I’m so close. So close.” Lena moaned out as Kara felt Lena’s muscles contract around her cock trapping it inside her warm and wet embrace. Kara enjoyed how Lena’s eyes closed and she threw her head back moaning out in sheer ecstasy. Kara placed gentle loving kisses on Lena’s neck. As Lena came down from her climax. Kara held her as Lena shuddered softly. “That was amazing Kara.” Kara nodded in agreement as she gently laid Lena onto her back “But we’re not done yet Lena.” Kara told her as she gently started to thrust inside Lena enjoying the way her pussy pulled her in each time she pulled out.

“Oh Lena you feel so good I can’t get enough of you.” Kara told her as she kissed the side of her face as Lena let out a breathy sigh. Kara continued to thrust in a far as she could good her whole length buried deep inside of Lena who moaned out  
“Kara you’re so deep inside it feels so good.”  
Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist enjoying how the angle let Kara in deeper. “Oh fuuu.” Lena moaned as Kara continued her slow and hard thrusts inside her. She felt Kara pull her legs from around her waist and hold her legs open against the bed. As Lena’s nails dragged down Kara's back all the way to her ass she gripped each globe of tone muscle as she pulled Kara inside of her deeper. “Kara don’t stop please I’m so close.” Kara could only nod as she gritted out “Lena I’m close please tell me where you want me to come.” Kara said between thrusts earning sweet breathy whines from Lena. “Kara oh Kara please come inside. I want you to come inside me.” Lena moaned against her ear. With one last deep and hard thrust. Kara came feeling Lena’s inner muscles clench and keep her inside as she released deep inside of her. “Oh Lena I love you so much. You feel so good.” Kara said as she hips continued to buck against Lena’s. “Kara oh my sweet Kara I love you too.” Lena said as she pulled Kara in for a sweet passionate kiss. 

When Kara finally pulled out of Lena and spooned her from behind as she placed loving kisses on Lena’s shoulder up to her neck then on her cheek as Lena smiled as she yawned in exhaustion as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena whispering words of love and devotion as Lena whispered some last words of affection.  
“Goodnight Kara Zor-EL my love, my life and my Supergirl.” Kara entwined their hands as she placed a loving kiss on Lena’s hand as she whispered.  
“Goodnight i zhao, sweet dreams my Lena I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s interested the name of this story comes from the band Hooverphonic’s song  
> “Mad About You”  
> I also listened to their song “Out of Sight” on the same album titled “The Magnificent Tree”  
> Which gave me major SuperCorp feelings.  
> 💙❤️💙❤️


End file.
